Pranks my Foot
by mystery007
Summary: Violet and Dash don't get along that much, right? So what would happen if they're pulling pranks on each other? What will the conclusion be to their problem or will there be a conclusion to their problem? Trust me, you don't wanna skip this funny story!
1. How it Began

Hey readers! This story has really good pranks and you can use them in your story or in real life (Warning: Do not, I repeat, NOT, use these pranks to your parents or you may be spending a lot of time in your room!) Hope this story is good!

**How it Began…**

"DASH!"

Dash, who was listening to rock music, didn't hear Violet. She appeared at his doorway. "Dash!" She yelled again and marched up to him. He still didn't hear her. Violet seized his headphones and tossed them on the ground, yanked at his ear up to her mouth and screamed. "DASH!"

"Owww!" Dash shouted and slapped Violet hard across the face. "What was that for?"

"Ever wonder where this came from?" Violet waved around a piece of paper. Dash just shrugged. She glared at him and unfolded it. In truth, Dash _did_ know where it came from but didn't write it. His friend, Riker, was the one who wrote it.

Violet started reading from the letter:

_Dear Violet Parr,_

_ As you are aware, you have reached very low marks on your report card. Therefore, you are expelled from the school. Further ado, your parents have also been sent a letter on your marks and a letter about what punishment you are to be given.  
__As a conclusion, you have been warmly welcomed to the new Daycare just around the very old but highly developed Recreation Center. You will learn what a little kid will learn because we feel that you are very stupid and your average levels around a preschooler._

_Hope you are well,  
__Sincerely,  
__Headmaster,  
Evan Donner_

Violet glared at Dash once more. "Well, don't just sit there, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Nothing," He replied.

"Nothing?" Violet spat out. "My parents are soon gonna receive this letter," She shook the paper in her hand. "Very soon and will wonder just _who_," She narrowed her eyes at him. "Wrote this foul thing and if it is true. WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?"

"I didn't do it!" Dash said back. "Now if you'll excuse me," He picked up the earphones and continued listening.

But Violet wasn't finished yet. "You're a pesty little runt," She yelled. "You should be shipped off to some island and made to live like a hobo! You're like a little lint on my shirt! You're just a filthy little-"

"Kids, don't shout!" Bob shouted to them. "That's about the 5th time you've lost your contr-"

"Hey, honey," Helen was looking at a piece of paper with wide eyes. "Come look at this,"

"-you honestly need some anger management classes. In fact, I think that's was I'll d-" Bob was still talking.

"Bob," Helen tugged at his shirt. "Look at this letter."

"Hold on honey!" Bob said and turn back to the kids. "Time out for 20 minutes, both of ya!" He looked at Helen. "What now?" He asked. "Did Violet flunk another grade? That last report card was a complete disaster and-"

Helen cut in. "Look at this letter," She urged. Bob read it from her shoulder. "Violet hasn't flunked anything since…since she was born! Also, about the letter, doesn't it look…fake?"

Bob furrowed his brow. "You're right, this looked like a kid wrote it, wait a minute," He straighten up. "Dash," He said. "You come down here right this instance."

Violet stuck her tongue out at him. "Loser!" She whispered. Dash went downstairs slowly.

"Yeah?" He asked. Helen unfolded the letter and showed them what was on it. "Did you write this?"

"No," Dash said. "It was Riker, he had the idea."

"If this," Bob indicated to the paper. "Is fake, then the report card is fake as well. Where is it?"

"Under my bed." Dash said in a toneless voice. The parents looked at each other. Something wasn't right about Dash. He all of sudden sounded bored.

"Well, go and get it then." Helen demanded.

"Right," Dash lumbered up the steps but turned back. "By the way," He added. "FOOLED CHA! FOOLED CHA!" He yelled gleefully. "I hid the report card and you'll never find it! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!" He zoomed off laughing uncontrollable.

"Dash, you come back here right this instance!" Helen screeched.

Unfortunately, Dash just stuck out his tongue at them and ran into his room for the night. Violet started banging her fists on his door. "You tell me where my report card is, shoelace!"

Dash ignored her and went to sleep. Fuming, Violet went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Bob went out to go "bowling" and Helen went to take a bath. While Violet got out her diary, she ripped out a page and scribbled on it:

_Who: Dashiell Robert Parr a.k.a. Toilet Paper Roll_

_What: Pull a prank on him_

_Where: In his room (door frame)_

_When: At midnight when he's asleep_

_Why: For hiding my report card. Darn him!_

_How: When he's asleep, do a certain web like trap made of tape, ho ho ho! When he walks out to brush his teeth, he'll just get stuck in the web tape!_

There, Violet rolled up the paper, put it aside and started setting the alarm clock to 12:00am. She smiled and fell asleep.

_Beep, beep, beep, be-_

Violet rolled over and slapped the alarm clock. It was dark in the room so she flicked on her lamp. Then Violet went over to her desk and found a roll of clear tape. She unravelled it and started forming the web. While making the trap, Violet imaged visions of Dash's face when he gets stuck. She snorted and then covered her mouth. Bob only coughed. Praying that everyone was asleep, Violet finished the web and stepped back, it was really hard to tell that there was tape there unless you were very alert. But once Dash opens his door, he'll be too tired to notice anything. Violet crept back into her bed, turned off her lamp and went back to sleep.

"ARGH!"

The whole family woke up from someone's yell. Violet got out sleepy wondering who was shouting. Then she realized that it was Dash caught in the tape. Violet ran out her room and saw a struggling Dash stuck in tape. She giggled, then rolled around the floor laughing. Dash glared at her and continued struggling. Suddenly, the tape snapped off the frame and stuck onto Dash. So now he was lying on the ground, all tied up in tape. Helen rushed out of her room and saw Dash rolling around the floor, attempting to get the tape off. Violet was laughing so hard, she needed the railing to support herself.

"Wuzgoinonere?" Bob yawned and tumbled out of the room with Jack-Jack in his arms. His eyes widen on what was going on and laughed also.

"Dash, how come you're all tangled in tape?" Helen asked. Dash, unfortunately, couldn't speak because the tape, sadly, had gotten on his mouth, gagging him. He just nodded furiously at Violet, who had tears of laughter in her eyes.

"Mmmuphunmm," He mumbled. Bob looked at him puzzled.

"What's 'mmmuphunmm?'" He imitated him. Helen tried unwinding him but Dash was struggling too much.

"Stop moving, Dash, or this'll never come off until next week!" Helen cried. Dash stopped moving but Helen still couldn't unwind him because he had barged out of his room too fast so the tape stuck on to him firmly. "Honey, grab me a pair of scissors."

"Right," Bob searched through the drawers until he found one. Then he handed it to Helen who cut through the tape.

"There," Helen snipped of the last bits. Dash got up and glared at Violet.

"I'll get you next time, you just wait!" He shouted at her and stormed off but Violet grasped onto his shoulder firmly.

"Hold it, drama king!" She said. "Where's my report card?"

Dash looked at her. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because I won't let go until you answer me!" She said.

Dash tugged but Violet held on firmly. "Fine, under the sink, now will you let GO?" He wrenched himself from her grasped and started downstairs.

"Fine, be like that," Violet stuck out her tongue at his back and went to the kitchen and searched for her report card. She felt an envelope at the back and pulled it out. Violet skimmed through the paper and sighed with relief. She aced everything!

Back in the living room, Dash was planning out on how to get Violet back:

_Who: Violet Parr, the idiot_

_What: Prank call her (Muahahahahaha!)_

_Where: Wherever there's a phone_

_When: When she has a party with her friends_

_Why: For trapping me in that web_

_How: She said something about having a sleepover at our house tomorrow at 5:00pm. So all I have to do is leave that cordless phone near her and call from my room with the other cordless phone and I'll just make up all this junk!_

Dash smirked. This'll get her really good. He thought. I'll see to that!

**Note:** How is it? I'll update again soon! The "4 supers, 3 rulers" will be up soon, don't worry.


	2. Hello?

Another story for you. This is where Dash prank calls Violet. Enjoy!

Warning: There's going to be some teasing on Violet for those who like her.

**Hello?**

"When are they coming?" Dash asked Violet.

"At 5:00," Violet looked at him strangely. "Since when did you ever care? You're not thinking of ruining my party, are you?"

"No, of course not," Dash said in a rush. Violet still looked suspicion so he changed the topic fast. "What's your most embarrassing thing you don't want to talk about?" He needed ideas to shout in the phone so not only will Violet be embarrassed but her friends will know too.

"Um, well, about my under stuff," Violet said, turning red by the second. "That people know I'm madly in love with Tony," She was now turning purple. "And, and, wait," She narrowed her eyes at him. "Why do you care?"

Dash, who had this mad glint in his eye, stopped staring like that and muttered. "Just curious," And went away. Excellent! He thought. This'll be a pinch!

_Later on at dinner…_

"Dash, are you feeling alright?" Helen examined his face. "You have this insane look on your face!"

Dash quickly wiped away the smirk and said. "Oh, no, everything's fine."

"Good dear," Helen then turned to Violet. "When are your friends coming over?"

"Oh, you have friends, Vi?" Dash asked, looking surprised. "Why didn't you tell me? I thought you were a loner!"

Violet threw this murderous look at Dash and continued to pick at her food. "They should be here any minute."

_Ding, dong!_

"Here they are!" Violet ran straight out the room but Dash beat her to it.

"Hello!" Dash smiled up to a red haired girl, two brown haired girls and a blond girl. "I'm Violet, the paranoid freak!"

The girl raised an eyebrow. "You're Violet?"

"No, I am," Violet hurried in. "Get lost," She snapped to Dash. He walked just a few paces back. Just then, Helen came out with her purse.

"Come on, Dash," Helen called to him.

"Where are we going?" Dash asked.

"Shopping, we don't want to disturb the girls." Helen replied.

"But-" Dash thought of a way through. If he went with them, he'll never be able to prank call her. Then a brilliant (and lame) idea came to him. "Coming mom, I-YIKES!" He ran from the room and "tripped" over and fell. "Owww!" He cried, clutching his ankle.

"What is it?" Bob asked. "Did you do something to your ankle?"

Dash nodded. "I think it's broken," He said.

"No way," The blond haired girl said. "It would be sticking out in an odd position."

"Then…it's sprained." Dash said.

"Doesn't look like it," Helen said.

"Twisted,"

"Not from here," Bob chimed in.

"In pain!" Dash cried. "I don't think I can go shopping."

Helen looked at her watch. "Alright, you can stay home but whatever you do, _don't get in the girls' way, understand?_" Dash nodded. "Good, let's go, Bob," They left but not before Dash ran at top speed, got two cordless phones and put one in the living room close to Violet.

"Have fun," Dash sang out and ran off. In his room, he waited for 1 hour to pass before he started his plan.

_1 hour later…_

"Pass the chips, Sierra," The blond girl told the red haired girl. She handed over the chips.

"This is a great party, Vi." One of the brown haired girls said to Violet.

"Thanks, Riles (a.k.a. Riley)." Violet grinned.

_Bring, bring, bring!_

"I'll get it," Violet pressed the talk button and said. "Hello?"

Dash, in his room, put on a shrill girl voice and shouted. "HELLO, IS THIS VIOLET PARR?"

"Epp!" Violet extended the phone away from her ear. Dash was yelling loudly so the other girls would hear too. "YES, THIS IS VIOLET PARR? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" She yelled back.

"OH, GOOD! SO YOU'RE CONFIRMING THE ORDER OF 20 FRESH DIAPERS FOR YOU?" Dash asked.

Violet froze. Since when did she order 20 diapers for herself? The girls, who could hear what was going on, stopped giggling at a magazine and looked at Violet. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"YOU ORDERED FOR 20 DIAPERS LAST WEEK AND TO BE DELIVERED TODAY. WE'RE BRINGING THEM HERE RIGHT NOW, YOU DON'T LIVE THAT FAR." Dash cried.

"What?" Violet asked and put the phone to her ear in case she misheard something. "Are you crazy? I'm a teenage girl who doesn't use d-"

"THEY SHOULD BE HERE RIGHT NOW," Dash hung up. Then he opened his window, grabbed 20 diapers from Jack-Jack's room, scrambled into one of Helen's dresses, scurried out the room, ran to the door and rang the doorbell.

The blond girl giggled. "Hey Liz, do you think it's the diaper man?"

Liz, the other brown girl, giggled too. "Are you gonna get the door, Vi?"

Violet made her way to the door and opened it. "Hel-" She stopped. There stood this midget woman in a dress that Helen likes to wear and holding a stack of diapers.

"Here you go, Violet, you are Violet, right?" She, he, it squeaked.

"Um, yeah," Violet said. "Are you sure these are for me?"

The woman, man, thing nodded. "Oh yes, we have you marked down clearly but," Dash paused. "Why do you need diapers? Are you not potty trained? Oh no," His eyes widen and backed off. "Er, excuse me; I don't want to be peed on, thank you!" And she, he, it ran off.

Violet just stood there holding the diapers, stunned. Then suddenly, all the girls burst out laughing. "Violet," The blond girl asked. "Are you really not potty trained?"

"Of course she isn't, Valve," Riley teased. "If she was why did she order a stack of diapers? I'm only jokin', Vi," She asked hastily. Violet had just shot a glare she used on Dash a lot.

In Dash's room, he began planning his next move. He tried mastering Tony's voice from the time where he heard him talking to his friends but it was pretty difficult. Dash gave up pretty quickly. All of sudden, an inspiration popped up. Instead of using Tony's voice, he could use one of the geekiest boys in her school and pretend to like her. He swung off his bed and picked up the phone.

_Bring! Bring! B-_

"Hello?" Violet picked up the phone.

Dash tried his best to imitate one geeky boy. "YO!"

Violet groaned slightly. That voice reminded her about one complete loser named Joe. "Joe?"

Dash did a little calculation in his head. If she thought that this Joe was a loser, then he could pretend to be Joe. "Yeah, babe, it's me!"

Violet raised an eyebrow. "Since when have you called me 'babe'?"

"Since when have you ever liked me?" He shot back. The girls stopped chatting with each other to eavesdrop.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, disgusted.

"Well, babe, I could list for you. There was this time where you sent me a love note-" Dash snickers were barely hidden. Fortunately, Violet didn't catch it.

"What? When did I ever-"

"Second, you keep staring at me-" He cut in.

"Hey, that is true!" Valve chimed in. "You keep staring at Joe in the cafeteria!"

"Only because he eats like a pig!" Violet snapped.

"Bye babe!" Dash hung up and rushed out of his room and into the living room. "Is it true?" He asked Violet.

"Is what true?" Violet asked.

Dash split into a wide smirk. "Violet and Joe sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-T, no, G! First comes love, then comes marriage then comes-hey!"

Violet had whacked him on the head with a cushion. "Shut up," She swiped the pillow at him again. Dash still continued teasing her.

"Violet lurves Joe, Violet lurves Joe!" He cried.

"Hey, wait!" Violet froze. "How do you know…" She stopped and then yelled. "You!" Violet started chasing Dash around the room. "You were the one talking on the phone! You killed my reputation, I'll kill you!" They started running around like monkeys on fire. Some of the girls started laughing.

"You know, I wish I were like you," Sierra said thoughtfully. Violet and Dash turned to stare at her.

"Huh, you wanna be like us?" Dash asked.

"Well," She replied. "You two seem to be getting along like twins!"

Dash dug a finger into his ear. "There must be something in my ear! 'Cause I don't like my sis. Want her? 5 bucks!" He joked, then ran out the room.

"Well," Riley hesitated. "Shall we continue?"

But Violet didn't hear her. She was thinking in her mind:

_Who: Dashiell Robert Parr a.k.a. Piece of Crap_

_What: Put something in his food, oh yeah!_

_Where: At the dining table_

_When: Just before lunch when mom's busy occupying the pepper or whatever she does for a living_

_Why: For ruining my rep_

_How: All I need to do is put some non-toxic shaving cream on his ice cream like whip cream and then watch him gag!_

Huh, huh, huh? Like it, like it, like it? What do you think? Details, I need details! Oh, and please R&R!


	3. Dessert Time

Hey readers! What's up? Anyways, this is my 3rd chappie and sorry for not updating that much. Stupid badminton classes got in the way! Dyu123'll support me! But that's all I have to say so enjoy the chap!

**Dessert Time**

"Bye, Vi," Sierra called from the door.

"Yeah, and thanks for that, er, _interesting_ party!" Riley added.

Violet watched them go without regret. For the rest of the night, they kept on giggling about diapers and boys, particularly Joe. I will so get Dash for that. She thought.

After they left, Violet went to her room to get some more sleep. The girls talked all through the night and laughed so loud, Violet was sure the next door neighbours could hear right through the wall. In the hall, she crashed into Dash.

"What time is it?" He mumbled and yawned.

"Oh, you hadn't missed breakfast yet, it's 7:46am." Violet entered her room. Dash stared after her. Why isn't she all mad at me? He asked himself. Ah, well, she must have short term memory loss! Dash went into his room to sleep for a little while.

"Ugh!" Violet cried in disgust. "Why did I become so nice to him?" She pondered loudly. It's because you don't want him to realize your ice cream plan is working. Her mind answered. This was true, so Violet decided to go to the bathroom for some non-toxic shaving cream.

In the bathroom, Violet had found a small bottle of non-toxic shaving cream. Perfect! She cheered inside of herself. Violet made to leave the bathroom but stopped and stared at the bottle again. It said:

**Shaving Cream!**

_Completely useful to long beards and moustaches the size of a giraffe  
__Non-Toxic_

Everything was fine except the label; it had a big "Shaving Cream" smacked right in the middle. "Hey Vi, you in there?" She jumped. Dash was knocking on the door.

"Uh, yeah, come in?" She stowed the bottle away. Dash entered the bathroom.

"What are you doing here?" His eyes fell on the shaving cream which Violet realized was sticking out of the cupboard she hid it in. "Are you _shaving_?"

"No, go away," She snapped.

"Right," Dash mumbled and went to the kitchen. "Oh, and breakfast is on the table."

"Okay," Violet called out and grabbed the bottle. At school there would be some paint.

_Couple hours later…_

"Hi mom!" Violet rushed into the room and hugged Helen. Inside her backpack was the bottle. It now read:

**Whipping Cream!**

_Delicious and Low Fat  
__Note: Put on tons to catch the flavour!_

Violet had added the note so Dash would eat lots of it. "Can we have ice cream?" She asked.

"Okay," Helen said slowly. "But why do you want ice cream? You and Dash are always complaining that the sundae keeps on melting before your stomach can reach them!"

"Well, that was before!" Violet added hastily. While Helen searched in the fridge for some ice cream, Violet sneaked the bottle on the self. "Hey, Dash!" She called out to him. "Ice cream,"

Dash's ears perked up. Ice cream? "Coming!" He replied and paused his alien game.

In the kitchen, Helen noticed the whipping cream. "I had no idea we still had some." She reached out for the can and gave it to Violet. "Here, you have it. I don't particularly like cream."

"Where's dad?" Violet asked. Helen sighed.

"He's coming back at 7." She answered.

Violet eyed her warily. "Are you sure he's not, well-"

"Saving the world?" Helen finished with a laugh. "No, we got a letter about it a week ago so it was obviously planned (sorry for the lack of excitement in this part, I swear it gets better!)."

"Here I am!" Dash ran into the kitchen. "Where's the ice cream?"

"I'll be taking a bath, you kids eat." Helen left the room.

Violet picked up the "whipping cream" and handed it over to Dash. "I'm going on a diet, you have it."

"Huh?" Dash asked. "It says 'low fat'!"

Whoops! She forgot there was 'low fat' on the can! "I don't trust them." Violet said quickly.

"Right," Dash poured out huge amounts out. Labelled or not, Dash puts tons of cream on. Violet watched eagerly. Dash scooped up some ice cream with large amounts of shaving cream on. He put it in his mouth.

There was a split second where he munched on it. Then, slowly, his face turned purple. "Bleh!" He spitted out the cream and started running around like a headless chicken. "Call 911…what kinda ice cream is this…must brush my teeth…soap, lots of soap…where's the toothpaste when you need it? Hey!" He stopped and stared at Violet, who was laughing so hard she could barely breathe. Something wasn't right. "What is in the can?"

Violet smirked at him. "Caught on, have you?" She scraped off the paint so Dash could read clearly. His jaw dropped.

"I've been fed shaving cream?" He cried and ran off, so concentrated to get away from the bottle that Dash didn't realize that he ran into a wall. "Uh, this is not the bathroom!" When Dash ran into the right room and started desperately scrubbing his teeth, he was furious about the good prank Violet pulled. So she hasn't got short term memory loss. In his mind, the next plan was formed:

_Who: My favourite sister! NOT!_

_What: Pour water on her, she needs a bath anyways!_

_Where: On a hard floor or mom'll kill me (although if she did, Violet can't get revenge on me!)_

_When: In the kitchen when Violet is wearing something dark (don't wanna see through her clothes, that's just wrong!)_

_Why: For that disgusting dessert, I swear it was poisoned!_

_How: Just need to say that I can stick this glass of water to the wall with a pin. Then I'll "accidentally" drop the pin and asked Violet to pick it up. When she's bent down, dump the water on her! Then run!_

There, it was perfect. Dash thought. This'll do the trick and if I do it before Monday, I can tell everybody about it…

**Note:** What cha think? Sorry this story was slow and I'm trying to speed up the process. Unfortunately, stupid badminton got in the way with ATR Senior (**A**nnoying, **T**in can, **R**etard is ATR)


	4. They get suspicious

Hi! Sup readers? I know that you may be wondering how dumping water on Violet make Dash even. Well, Dash is gonna dump something else on Violet! You'll find out in the chapter. And I still need 1 more review for "4 supers, 3 rulers" to upload the next chapter.

**They get suspicious**

When Dash finally finished brushing his teeth and stepped outside, Helen was there and frowning at him. "Dash, do you know why my _dress_ is in your room?"

He looked up. Whoops! Dash forgot that he left the dress he changed into to pretend to be the diaper deliverer in his room. "Uh, I was, um, playing-playing, er, playing dress-up!"

Helen raised an eyebrow. "You were playing _dress-up_?" He nodded. "Right," Helen eyed him suspiciously and then walked down the hall to Violet's room. Dash sighed.

"Now where's the hose?" He rushed outside.

_Knock, knock!_

"And stay out Dash!" Violet yelled at the door. Helen peeked into the room.

"Er, is everything okay back here?" She asked.

"Oh, hi mom!" Violet said cheery, trying to fade away the embarrassment creeping up to her face.

"Hello, I want to ask you something." Helen closed the door. "Why does this can say this?"

She held up the "whipping cream" so Violet could see the label:

**Shaving Cream!**

_Delicious and Low Fat_

_Note: Put on tons to catch the flavour! _

Now there really was heat rising in the room! Violet forgot to hide the can. "Um, I dunno,"

"Okay, it's just that, since when had Shaving Cream become delicious and low fat?" Helen asked Violet. She just shrugged at the question. Helen sighed. "Okay, never mind." She made to leave the room but then spotted 20 diapers in the closet. "Oh, so that's where Jack-Jack's diapers w-wait a minute! Violet," Helen looked at her daughter. "Why do you have diapers in your room?"

Please don't remind me! Violet thought. "Um, I dunno," She repeated her last answer.

"Okay, I'll be downstairs." Helen left. "I swear kids are getting weirder!" She mumbled. Violet continued reading her magazine. After 30 minutes, Helen shrieked downstairs. Violet sat up in panic and rushed down the stairs.

"Is everything okay-" Violet stopped. There stood the wet, dripping Dash in the kitchen with a _hose!_

"Dash, may I ask you _what_ are you doing with a _hose?_" Helen asked.

"Just thirsty," Dash stammered. Violet rolled her eyes at his reply.

Helen seemed to think something was up. "You know, you could just use a _jug!_"

"Right you are, mom!" Dash said cheery. "Vi, I wanna show you something," He waited until Helen was out of the kitchen. "Bet I can pin this glass of water," Dash held up a huge cup filled with water. "To the wall with a pin."

Violet scoffed. "Yeah, right, I'd like to see you try!"

Dash smirked. "Okay," He leaned forward to pin the cup to the wall but then "accidentally" dropped the pin. "Whoops, can you pick it up for me?"

"Um, okay," Violet shrugged and bent down to retrieve the pin. Suddenly, Dash dunked the whole cup of water onto Violet's head! Then, he spotted a sack of flour sitting not far away. Hm, sure, why not? Dash dumped the whole sack onto Violet too! Now she resembled a lot like a big snowman!

"Wow! Would you look at the time?" Dash exclaimed. "I gotta go! See ya later, Vi!" He ran out the room.

"Dash!" She yelled. "You get your butt right here, right now!" Violet emphasised the "rights" with a stomp. Fuming, she went to take a bath. While she was in there, her head was full of ideas on comebacks to get at Dash.

_Who: Dumb Rat Poo!_

_What: Put make-up on him while he's sleeping, MUAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Where: In his bed in his room!_

_When: While he's sleeping, can I get any more specific?_

_Why: For dumping water and flour on me_

_How: Simple, just use make-up from mom's bag and apply it on Dash_

Yes! She thought. The plan was perfect! Now all I need is a camera to take a picture of him! This should be something to remember!

**Note:** Sorry that this story was late. It's just that I have another story going on (check it out, it's funny!) so don't mind it.


	5. Miss Dash

Hello! I have an apology to make about the last story. I know it's pretty crappier than the rest but there was no help for it. But one thing for sure, this one's FUNNIE!

PS: ok, I have NO IDEA what your review means Horselover101 but I'm assuming it's a compliment about my story.

**Miss Dash**

It was the day after Dash's last prank. Helen was scrubbing the dough (flour+waterdough) off the floor, Dash was snoozing and Violet was waiting for a phone call to the mall from one of her friends. "It's just _gotta_ ring, it has to!" Violet paced around the phone. "I need to stock up on some make-up for my next attack!"

_Bring, bring, br-_

"Excellent, let's go!" Violet said excitedly into the phone.

"Er, what?" A man's voiced asked.

Violet's face fell. "Oh, sorry," She apologised. "So…"

"Well, yes, anyways," The man coughed, then continued. "I received a phone call from Mr Timbers and he-"

"I'm sorry," Violet interrupted. "I think you have the wrong number. I don't know anybody called Mr Timbers."

"Oh, sorry ma'am" He hung up. Violet placed the phone on the stand and resumed pacing. No sooner than 3 minutes, the phone rung again.

Violet picked it up eagerly. "Don't worry, I won't bring "The Motorcycle (a.k.a. Dash)" with us."

"Motorcycle?" The caller asked. It was a shrill voice from an old lady.

"Oh, uh, just talking to my-my, my manager!" Violet blurted out.

The old lady seemed to consider this phrase, then continued talking in that shrill voice that Violet covered her ears. "Well then, I was wondering if I could talk to Mr Timbers about my-"

"I'm sorry," Violet said. "You've got the wrong number."

"Oh," She hung up.

The next 3 calls were for Mr Timbers again. After saying that they had the wrong number, Violet slammed the phone down. "Geez, what's with this Mr Tinder guy?" She then flung herself down on her bed and flicked the TV on.

"And zee new fashionable powders are so 'oh la la!'" Some French idiot guy said to the crowd. "And look, Meester Timbers' new wigs are so fabulous! C'est $7.99 plus tax!" He cried.

Violet's ears pricked. Powders? Wigs? "Yeah! Whoo-hoo!" She screamed and jumped up. Quickly, she grabbed the phone book and flipped through the pages. Finally, she found Mr Timbers' address. Violet dialled eagerly and waited.

A lady answered. "Mr Timbers' Fashionable Grunge, Secretary."

"Hey, I need some jumbo make-up, can I buy some stuff?" Violet asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," The lady apologised. "All the stuff is right now being modeled at the Metroville Studio. You can buy them over there."

"Okay, where is it?"

The lady told Violet where to go and Violet grabbed her purse and ran all the way there. Inside was crammed with people trying to see the new purses now being modeled. Violet pushed her way through the crowd and spotted the French guy hosting the show. "Look at zee lovely green purse! Isn't it fantastique?"

The crowd _ooohed_ and _ahhhed _as a teenager walked onto the stage swinging a leather green bag. Violet shoved a couple people to make room and ran to the place where the stuff were being sold. "Hello," She panted slightly.

The man running it looked up. "Yes, kiddo?"

"Can I get some make-up?"

"Sure thing, kiddo!"

Violet looked at him strangely. "Okay, where do you have it?"

He jerked his thumb at a black curtain. "Inside there, kiddo!"

"Right," Violet practically ran away from the kiddo saying guy. Inside were hundreds of make-up, clothes, purses, shoes, wigs…

After paying for them all, Violet went home. "You're finally back!" Helen exclaimed, then scrunched her nose. "Why do you have lots of make-up?"

"Uh, dance party at school, gotta look good!" Violet ducked behind her mom's arm and went to her room. There she dumped the stuff on her bed and waited for the evening.

When her alarm clock rang at 12:00 am, Violet grabbed all her make-up, plus some of her mom's dresses and curlers, and pushed open Dash's door. He had kicked over his blanket, pushed off his pillow and fell off his bed and slept on his books. Violet carefully screwed open a powder and applied some on his cheek.

It was 12:34 am when Violet finished putting on lipstick, lip gloss, lip pencil, 3 girly shades of powder, smoothed over his eyelids with thick, blue eye shadow, curled his eyelashes very long, zipped up the frilly dress over Dash's clothes (which he forgot to change out of), stuffed 2 make-up full, purses into his backpack along with other girly stuff in it, painted his finger nails shocking pink and toe nails crimson red, sprayed rose perfume on him, put on a long, shiny brown wig over his spiky, blond hair (which she curled it in case the wig fell off), snapped on fake earrings with ruby stones on it and put tons of accessories on. Then she snapped 2 photos of him like a girl, inserted them into a golden locket and fastened it around his neck. And just for extra measure, she dyed Dash's real hair hot pink (it said that the dye was supposed to wear off after 1 week). Violet took about 67 more pictures of him to keep and share with her friends.

In the morning, Dash woke up, unaware that he was in Helen's dress and without glancing at the mirror, he snatched his backpack and raced downstairs. Dash took a bite of his toast, then spitted it out in disgust. "Mom!" He called out. "This toast tastes like you put invisible lip gloss over it!"

"Don't be picky, Dash!" Helen answered from the laundry room. Dash stared at his breakfast. Disgusting but better than nothin'. He thought, then wolfed down his toast and opened the door to the laundry room.

"Mom, where's my gym clothes?" He asked her.

Helen turned around. "That's just it, I can't f-" She stopped dead, staring at the girl Dash.

"I've got them, mom!" Violet handed the bag containing Dash's "gym clothes" (she switched it to a white skirt and pink tank top). "I thought you might misplace them so I did his laundry." She told the gaping statue Helen.

"Right, thanks, Violet." Dash grabbed the bag and ran to pick up his backpack. Before he put on his shoes though, Violet started a conversation so Dash would be distracted and wear the wrong shoes. Sure enough, Dash slipped his manicured toes into high boots that belonged to Violet (which she would never wear, no matter how desperate she was).

"Can I take a picture of you?" Violet asked, bringing out her camera.

Dash, who was strapping his backpack on, shrugged. She snapped about 3 dozen photos and ran off, barely able to hide the giggling. Dash ran off to school in no time. When the bell ran, he entered the school. A couple of boys stared at Dash (who they thought was a girl) and one even smiled at him. Dash just cringe in disgust and ran off.

When he opened the door to class, which unfortunately was Mr Krop's class, everybody, including the teacher, were stunned by Dash's appearance (all of them aren't that dense because they recognised the nose of Dash's). Dash, however, thought that they were wondering if he was gonna pull a funny prank on Mr Krop (although they had no proof it was him) and he sure was going to.

"Dash," Mr Krop recovered from his surprise. "Halloween isn't until October!"

"Even a dumb kid would know that." Dash scoffed.

"Then tell me why you are dressed up." The teacher cried. "Unless you're dumb!"

Dash stared at him. What the hell was his problem?

"Dash," One of his pals got up, took a mirror from Mr Krop's desk and showed Dash his appearance. His jaw dropped.

"HOLLY MOTHER OF GOD!" Dash yelled, then ran to the bathroom. In there, he took a good look at him again, then ripped off the wig but underneath that was his curly pink hair.

"Violet," He growled. Then he had an idea. Dash jammed the wig onto his head and ran back to his class. He opened the door, ran at top speed, switched all his make-up, wig, clothes, shoes etc, then ran out of the class again.

Everybody laughed super hard at Mr Krop. He looked funnier that Dash. He smirked at his teacher, then ran to the bathroom to get rid of the hair dye, perfume, nail polish and the curls in his hair. First, he used nail polish remover which he found some after a speedy detour in the girl's bathroom. Then, Dash turned on the shower in the gym changing room to get rid of the fumes the rose perfume did. It also slightly straightened the curls in his hair. But the only problem was the hair dye. It stuck onto his hair and wouldn't come off.

After hard scrubbing, Dash gave up and stared at his pink, slightly crimpled hair. Then an idea came to him. He grabbed an orange cap he had and jammed it on. It covered his new hair Violet made. Then Dash walked back to class and watched Mr Krop wonder why his class was laughing so hard.

Dash skipped gym because of Violet's new stock of clothes and when he came home with his mom's dress and his sister's boots (Mr Krop threw them in the trash then he found out what he was wearing, thanks to the principal who told him), Dash asked his mom on how to get rid of the dye.

"I'm sorry, honey but I gotta concentrate on what I'm doing or you'll be eating ashes for dinner." Helen returned to cooking.

Dash stormed into Violet's room and stuck his face in front of Violet's. "Eek!" She scrambled away. "Dash!" She yelled. "Haven't you ever heard about _knocking_ before coming in?"

"How the heck do you get this hair dye out?" Dash swiped the cap off and pointed to what was left of his hair. Violet tried not to giggle much.

"Just let it wear off. The label said it was going to be about 1 week!"

"A week!" Dash cried. "A week means I have to go to school with pink hair for about 5 days!"

Violet just shrugged and continued watching a girly show, or as Dash called it. While he stared at his hair, he thought of another prank:

_Who: The Filthy Flower (Violet)_

_What: Pull pranks on her. That's pranks. It's got a plural at the end!_

_Where: Anywhere, do you have to have specific places?_

_When: Just before her date with Toooonny!_

_Why: For dressing me like a girl! Damn her!_

_How: Just plan a bunch of stuff, she can't complain, well, actually, I hope she does complain so it's a really good comeback!_

**Note:** Good, eh? I really like it! It's pretty funny but the next one's better!


	6. The Mess Up Date

Tada! Here's my 6th chapter! Wow, it's doing better than my other story! Ah, well, who cares if it's better? Anyway, on with the story!

**The Messed-Up Date**

"Oh my gosh, did you actually do that Violet?" Riley and Violet were sitting in the shade, looking at the pictures Violet managed to snap of Dash. Riley had laughed for 29 minutes straight after taking a look at the goofy pictures.

"Yup!" Violet smirked. "He's probably still enjoying the last hours of torture at his school."

"This is really funny and all but aren't you worried that Dash might get you back?" Riley asked.

"He won't," Violet replied. Riley stared at her.

"Um, you don't think you've got it yet, this is _Dash_ we're talking about!" Riley emphasised the word "Dash" by tapping at the sleepy Miss Dash in the picture.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to say that there's absolutely _no way_ Dash can get me this good." She shook the photo in front of her friend's nose. "Besides," Violet got up. "It's not like the whole world's gonna see, it's just going to be between Dash me. And maybe my parents, too." She added as an afterthought.

_Honk, honk!_

Violet looked at the white car that belonged to her mom's. "Oh, gotta go, Riles, see you later." She waved at Riley and went into the car.

When Violet got home, she tossed her school bag on the ground, whipped out the remote control, turned the TV on and flopped onto the bed. No sooner than that, Dash barged in with his ridiculous pink hair that looked slightly straighter that when Violet had curled it. He stuck his face close to Violet and she screamed. "Eek!" She scrambled away. "Dash, haven't you heard about _knocking_ before coming in?"

"How the heck do you get this hair dye out?" Dash swiped the cap off and pointed to what was left of his hair. Violet tried not to giggle much.

"Just let it wear off. The label said it was going to be about 1 week!"

"A week!" Dash cried. "A week means I have to go to school with pink hair for about 5 days!"

Violet just shrugged and continued watching TV. You deserve it. She thought.

_1 hour later…_

Dash had the complete prank set up. He had only 4 pranks to play just in case his mom or dad came in and got caught in his pranks. Finally, Violet came downstairs in her dress, getting ready for her date with Tony. "Hi Dash, bye Dash!" She rushed past him. Suddenly, Violet tripped on Dash's foot and went sprawling on the ground which Dash put a lot of dust there so now she was dusty all over (prank #1). While she got up, she by accidentally turned on the hair dryer next to her which blew her hair straight up and stayed like that (Violet used lots of gel that didn't finish drying yet, prank #2) She got up by grabbing the string that turned on the fan on the ceiling. On top of the fan pedals were amounts of flour and it floated off and looked like it was snowing (prank #3). Dash got out of the room just in time but Violet didn't and now looked like a snowman like before.

"Dash!" She yelled, then got a mouthful of flour. Violet ran to the bathroom while spitting out flour everywhere.

She took 1 look and screamed. The flour in her hair made her looked like she was in the fifties. All the soot looked like she had never took a bath and the gel in her hair finally hardened and now her hair was sticking straight up.

"Oh no!" Violet glanced at the clock. It was 6:43 and her date started at 7:00! There wasn't much time to get rid of the flour from her hair, wash the dirt off her dress and reapply the gel on her head. She stormed out of the washroom and glared at Dash, who was smiling smugly. "You're dead!"

"Right, just make sure you _squeeze through _to your date!" He ran off.

"What do you mean _squeeze through?_" She shouted but the only thing she got was Dash's pink hair flying around the corner. Grumbling, Violet pushed open the front door and _splat!_ Dash had balanced a banana cream pie on the edge of the doorway!

"Yuck!" She cried. "So that's what he means by squeezing through!" Violet whipped out her hand mirror and looked at herself. Now there was banana pie oozing through her hair, it looked like she decided to wear a pie hat. "Right, next time, I'm squeezing through doors!" She fumed.

_1 hour later…_

Violet slammed her purse on the floor when she squeezed through the front doors, still messy-looking in the morning.

Her date was a complete mess-up, thanks to Dash here! In the end, Tony said he had to go to pick up his dog from the vet. Violet could just tell he was lying to get away from her: 1) He was stammering when saying that and 2) He doesn't even HAVE a dog!

Violet narrowed his eyes at the pink-haired Dash, who was setting up some dumb train model that only goes around in stupid circles! Alright; she gritted her teeth at him. No more Miss Softy here, it was time to get serious!

"Dash," She whispered. "It was time to get serious!"

**Note:** Ooooo! The heat is on! And this time, I'm not showing you what disastrous things Violet's going to do to Dash. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-choke, choke, choke! Oops, I swallowed my mint!


	7. Payback Time!

Here's my next chapter and I'm sorry it took a while; I'm having a major writer's block!

**Payback Time!**

It was the next day after Violet and Tony's mess-up date but they still were a hot couple after Violet apologising.

Dash was mopping up the dust he planted there for his latest prank while Violet was trying to concentrate on doing her math. "'The product of 23 and x plus 5x to the power of 2 equals to 3,'" She said, chewing on her pencil.

"I just can't concentrate," Violet switched to Science. "'If the graduated cylinder B has 43 mL and after adding a rubber stopper in, what-oh, forget it!" She tossed the text book away and started dreaming off, staring at a blank wall.

If I could only throw Dash into a garbage can, that would be good. "Wait," She snapped her fingers together. "That's it!" Violet snatched a piece of loose leaf and started scribbling her next plan on it.

_Who: My ex-brother, Dash_

_What: Do a series of pranks on him (must make sure a garbage can is involved!)_

_Where: Anywhere, does it matter right now?_

_When: Soon, very soon!_

_Why: For ruining my date, die Dash! DIE!_

_How: Somehow!_

Excellent! She tiptoed off to put her plan in action.

**Note:** And yes, that's the end! Goodbye!

**Another Note:** Okay, fine, I was lying! Ahem, on with the story!

_Meanwhile…_

Dash was being caution on where he was going this time. He was pretty sure that Violet would try her best to trip him after he ruined her date with this Tony (what a git he is! I can't see how Violet's interested into this guy. Tony's a #&($#&!)$!-ok, ok, calm down Dash, calm down! Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath-oh, who needs this stuff?). Suddenly, Violet bounced next to him all smiling and everything. "Hey there! Need something? Cup of coffee, iced tea, champagne?

He stared at her, slightly suspicious. "Are you feeling ok, Violet?"

Violet rolled her eyes. "Of course, so do you want iced tea or something?"

"Sure," Dash said, squinting into her eyes as if determined to find her plan somewhere in her eyes but Violet just brought out a jug of iced tea and poured some into a misty-looking (everybody, misty-looking glasses should NOT be drunk from!) fancy glass.

"Here," She offered, holding it out for him.

"Thanks," He took it and then started looking it over, checking in case it was poisoned. Seeing how suspicious he was, Violet smiled and got out a plain glass, poured some iced tea in it and drank it.

"Delicious, isn't it?" Violet said, smacking her lips.

Dash thought that if she drank some iced tea, then it was ok for him to drink it. "Yeah, it's really sweet."

Violet set aside her cup on the table and got up. "Wanna play some basketball?"

"Uh, okay," Dash said and followed her cautiously in case there was a trap somewhere.

After 2 rounds, Dash started to get rather dizzy. That's funny, he thought. I swear I was really energetic before.

"Hey, you okay?" Violet dribbled the basketball over. "Are you feeling tired or something?"

"Yeah, probably. I think I'll just lie down and rest. And maybe read a book while I'm resting on the couch."

"Oh, don't sleep on the couch. That's where, er, where I was-was, um, go-going to study for French!" Violet blurted out. She needed a door for one of her pranks.

Dash just shrugged. "Fine, I'll sleep in my room then, shall I?" He was feeling extremely dizzy now. "And I'll lock it too!" He was making absolute sure Violet could not access him in any way to get revenge. And perhaps he would lock the window as well.

Violet sunk into the couch and hid herself behind an old textbook, peeking through a hole in the ripped spine. Dash teetered around, occasionally bumping into the wall to get to his room. When he sunk into his bed, before he could take out a book and read, he slumped down, asleep.

"Perfect," Violet murmured, hearing him snoring like a lawnmower. Quietly, she set down the book and tip toed across the room. Then remembering Dash locked the door, she trapped the door into a force field and levitated it out of the way. Now the room was unblocked.

"VIOLET!" She jumped a foot. What did her mom want now?

Helen came around the corner while Violet hid the door behind her, as if that was possible! "Violet, why are there powders all over-what on earth are you doing?" She spotted the door floating around behind her daughter.

"Er, doing what?" Violet asked.

Helen crossed her arms. "Since when have builders invented flying doors?"

"Oh, you mean this thing?" Violet jerked her thumb to the door floating around behind her. "Um, my, er, science teacher wanted my class to-to, um, experiment what happens when, uh, when doors…fly!"

"So your science teacher expects everybody to go home and levitate their doors, right?" Helen asked coolly.

"Well…yeah!" Violet shrugged.

Helen shook her head. "Violet, ever since your brother hid your report card, weird things started to happen."

"No, you serious?" Violet tried to bluff.

"Then I'll name a couple," Helen ticked off her fingers. "One, Dash is being attacked by tape…"

Yeah and I don't regret it at all! Violet thought bitterly.

"…two, there are 20 diapers that suddenly just happen to pop up into your room…"

_If there's some way to wash away that memory of mine, make me your tester!_

"…three, my favourite dress suddenly evaporated out of mid air and guess where it appears? In Dash's room!"

_Well, it's his fault he put it there!_

"Four, the shaving cream in Bob's room says it's delicious and low fat…"

_Don't worry mum, it probably was the evil, little monkey that lives underneath Dash's bed who changed the label!_

"…five, a new trend came out and that trend was baking cookies on the floor…"

_Because of Dash! Why don't you just ship him out the house onto Norman Island or however you spell that freakin' island's name?_

"…six, Dash's girlfriend decided to drop by! Seven-"

"I GET THE POINT MOM!" Violet cried.

Helen shushed up Violet and then pointed to Dash who was, thankfully, still asleep.

"Ok, if you do get the point then, Violet, if I every notice anything weird going on again in this house, I will make sure that person is grounded!" Helen turned on her heel and marched off.

Violet took a couple of deep breaths. It's ok, mom's just bluffing, there's nothing to worry about that. She set down the door and continued with her plan.

First, she went to the basement to fetch some water balloons. Then, using a huge bucket, Violet inserted large water-filled balloons in it, hoisted it up and tied a string to the doorknob so the next person who opened the door would get a surprise (she made a crack big enough to slip through the door without getting rained on her).

Another prank she used was ripping apart the garbage bags full of, well, garbage! Then, using her force field again, lifted up those huge metal garbage bins outside and tipped it on it's side, it's open side facing Dash's door. In the end, Violet piled the garbage inside, wanting him to run right into the garbage.

After that, Violet took Dash's most favourite fizz pop. Knowing him, he'd probably go for his drink to cool him down after the garbage stew. She shook it up extra hard and then put it back into the fridge.

Finally, she grabbed a handful of ice and, slipping into her super suit, turned invisible. Violet snuck up on Dash and moved him into a sitting position (it's lucky he's a good sleeper, eh?). Suddenly, she dumped the ice at the back of Dash's shirt!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dash woke up immediately. Violet (who was invisible) stepped to the corner of Dash's room. As for Dash, he ran around like a hooligan. He opened the door and got drenched with cold water from the water balloons.

Dash, now very cold, ran blindly down the hall but smacked right into the garbage bin. When he stood up, there were two smelly fried eggs on his eyes and mouldy bacon on his mouth, looking like a human breakfast.

Violet couldn't help it. Reappearing, she was on the ground, howling with laughter. Dash got up, spitted out the bacon and glared at Violet. His hunch was correct: she _did_ drug his drink to make him sleepy! Is that even illegal?

"I. Hate. You." Dash said while spitting out potato peels in his mouth.

"Good, I do too!" Violet skipped down the hall, singing Dash's least favourite song: The Lamp Chop (you know, "This is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friends…").

Grumbling, Dash went straight to the kitchen. As Violet had guessed, he took out his favourite fizz pop and opened it.

The juice didn't just over fizz, it exploded! Now the whole kitchen was covered with droplets of Dash's drink.

"VIOLET," Dash yelled.

Violet had run out of the house into the garden and hid in the rose bush. Dash quickly ran into the shower to wash out the disgusting smell from the garbage (Violet levitated it out the window before anyone could see it in the house).

"OH MY GOD!"

"Dang it!" Violet cried. Since Dash's drink exploded, now the kitchen was full of juice…in front of Helen's eyes!

After a couple of minutes, Helen tried to find out the crook but failed. However, she now kept a close look at her kids. Bob, on the other hand, actually found the whole thing amusing.

Dash quickly ran into his bedroom. There had to be at least a way to get Violet back. I just wish she could be buried down somewhere. Wait, Dash snapped his fingers. That's it, that's exactly what I need!

**Note:** MUAHAHAHAHA! Take that, Dash! Now I still remember you suggesting having one of the pranks backfire, Inspector Brown. Don't worry; it'll be coming soon, very soon!


	8. Detergent Recipe

I'm 100 sorry that I didn't update often guys. Also, I know you probably hate hearing this but a few more chapters and this story's over! Don't worry guys; a sequel's coming up called **Parents vs. Kids**!

**Detergent Recipe**

"DASH!"

Dash groaned. Oh please, tell me I imagined that. The last thing I need is a telling off from mom! Unfortunately, things are not going to work out for Dash.

Helen stuck her head in Dash's room. "Dash, you left the tap on after washing the dishes! Do you know just how much money we need to pay the water company now?"

"12 bucks?" Dash asked, not looking up from his comics.

"No, they're not going to ask for 12 bucks!" Helen scowled and then left his room.

"Use the monopoly money; I heard a factory made an edition where the money's exactly the same as the ones we use." Dash called out to his mom.

He waited until Helen was well out of earshot, then Dash pulled out a scrap of paper from his drawer and scribbled on it furiously.

_Who: I think you know who…_

_What: Uh, pull a prank on her, duh!_

_Where: ..._

_When: You know, I actually don't know…_

_Why: 'Cause she's my "sister"_

_How: Well, let's see, I can first wrap her in one of those green garbage bags, dig up a hole in the ground somewhere, get her in there and fill the hole up with, let me see, detergent! Wait a minute, what _is_ detergent?_

Dash scratched his head, confused. He had only heard the word detergent when Helen told Violet not to put too much detergent into something. It must be something bad then; he thought and went off to find out what detergent is.

"Hey mom," Dash asked Helen. She was cooking while talking on the phone.

"Yes?" She said to the phone but Dash though Helen was speaking to him.

"What's detergent?" Dash asked.

"Oh, I know alright," Helen continued to talk to the phone (she can't hear Dash over the cooking noise). "It's these things mixed together to make a really gross substance."

Whoa, no wonder my mom doesn't want Violet to put too much detergent in something; Dash thought, bewildered. Why would anybody even put any on?

"What do you use?" Dash asked, trying not to act disgusted.

"Eggs, milk, freezing cold water, ice cubes, honey, olive oil, onion juice and bubble gum flavoured toothpaste?" Helen cried (to the phone, not to Dash!).

Unfortunately, Dash didn't catch the 8 question marks at the end of the sentence so he thought that was what detergent was made of.

"That's all very well but of course, you can use more stuff in it. It just shouldn't start with an 'E'." Helen concluded to the phone.

"Right, thanks mom," Dash nodded and hurried to the bathroom to barf.

After that disgusting moment, Dash decided to lock the vomit in a sealed bag. "Maybe I can use this," Dash exclaimed as he examined his vomit (ugh!). "After all, it doesn't start with an 'E'!"

Dash thought about the "detergent" he was going to make and barfed again.

"Mom, has Dash touched my door?" Violet asked Helen (who's still on the phone and yes, she's not going to be able to hear Violet).

"No," Helen said to the phone.

"Ok, thanks mom!" Violet's brow furrowed. I know for a fact that Dash is going to pull a prank on me but I'm going to stop him. "Did he say anything to you?"

"Yes indeed," Helen exclaimed in excitement.

"Really? What did he say?" Violet said excitedly.

"He's actually going into the kitchen. Well, that's news Tina." Helen cracked 2 eggs and poured them into a cooking pot.

"Violet," Violet corrected her mom.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't know that would happen." Helen apologised (if you're still wondering, you can stop wondering; Helen is still talking to the phone).

"That's okay; what's he going to do?" Violet asked.

"He was making salad," Helen nodded. "Yes, yes, it's a good thing he hasn't thrown it at anybody's head yet."

Whoa, Dash is going to throw a salad at my head? Violet thought. Well I'd better protect my head then. "Thanks mom,"

"Anytime now, Tina," Helen smiled.

"Violet!" She cried.

"Oh, right," Helen nodded to the phone.

Violet just shook her head and left.

Hm, I wonder when Dash is going to throw this salad at my head. Violet turned around the corner and bumped into Dash.

"Hey, watch it, tin head!" Violet snarled and saw Dash's vomit in a plastic bag. "Why are you keeping your vomit?"

"I'm not," Dash pushed Violet aside and left for his room.

Looks like Dash wants to throw that "treasured possession" at somebody, Violet thought. Ha, too bad for Dash! I'm already two steps ahead of him. If only I know exactly when he's going to plan his oh-so-amazing trick on me.

Okay, my plan's not 100 complete yet, I still need some stuff to make detergent. I should make a list. Dash got out another piece of paper and wrote on it:

_Stuff to Use on Violet:_

_-vomit (done)_

_-eggs_

_-milk_

_-freezing cold water_

_-ice cubes_

_-honey_

_-olive oil_

_-onion juice_

_-bubble gum flavoured toothpaste_

_-ranch dressing_

_-salt and pepper_

_-my dad's shaving cream_

_-tomato sauce_

_-mouth wash_

_-talcum powder_

_-flour_

_-mashed bananas_

_-cucumber juice_

"Finished," Dash cried, putting down his pencil. "Now, getting all these ingredients is going to take all day. I'd better do it at night, then. Say, 12:00. And the backyard should be the perfect place."

Dash set his alarm clock at 12:00 am and then hurried off to find some eggs.

When Dash rushed off to the kitchen, Violet tiptoed into his room to see when he was going to plan his act. She checked out what time he was going to do it.

"12:00 am!" Violet cried. "That is so late! I'd better change my alarm clock to that as well."

She was about to leave when a piece of paper caught her attention. "What's this?"

Violet picked it up and read it. "Stuff to use on Violet: vomit, eggs, milk, freezing cold water…"

Right when she saw the dressing part, she knew Dash was trying to make a salad. "Looks like my hunch is correct, oh yeah!" Violet cheered and left Dash's room. "But I'm still winning,"

After rummaging around in the fridge (Helen was in the bathroom), Dash finally found a carton of eggs and a jug of milk. He opened it and sniffed.

"I think this is past its date already," Dash announced to no one particularly. He checked the date to be sure. Yup, it read February 12th 2004. Today was March 7th.

"Whoa, this is pretty old," Dash carried all this to his room.

When he dumped it on his bed, Dash rushed to the garage for the hose. He sprayed the cold water in the same bucket Violet used for her water balloons. When it reached to the top, Dash turned off the hose and heaved the bucket to his room.

"Now for the ice cubes," Dash got out the ice cube tray and filled it with tap water. After making sure he turned it off, Dash put it in the freezer for a couple of minutes.

When they were done, Dash had already collected the honey, olive oil, onion juice ("I will not cry, I will not-rats, I'm crying) and the bubble gum flavoured toothpaste.

"Mom, do we have any ranch dressing?" Dash asked Helen.

"Nope, why?" Helen asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to make some salad." Dash said quickly.

"Well then you can't make any salad because we don't have any." Helen said.

"Okay, okay," Dash hurried out of the kitchen to find his list.

After modifying it, it now looked like this:

_Stuff to Use on Violet:_

_-vomit (done)_

_-eggs (done)_

_-milk (done)_

_-freezing cold water (done)_

_-ice cubes (done)_

_-honey (done)_

_-olive oil (done)_

_-onion juice (done)_

_-bubble gum flavoured toothpaste (done)_

_-glue_

_-salt and pepper_

_-my dad's shaving cream_

_-tomato sauce_

_-mouth wash_

_-talcum powder_

_-flour_

_-mashed bananas_

_-cucumber juice_

"There, all better," Dash smirked. "I like glue better than salad dressing, actually. Also," He got out a bottle. "I have it already," Dash marked it as "done".

After retrieving the correct substances, Dash got out a large shovel and went to the backyard. "Now, how wide should the hole?"

"What eez eet?" Edna asked.

"I just want you to make me some normal clothes that can withstand a ranch salad." Violet said smoothly.

"And why?" Edna asked suspiciously.

"Oh, will you just do it?" Violet asked irritably.

"Ok, ok, you can pick eet up at 10:30pm." Edna shooed Violet out of her house.

"I'm finally finished!" Dash cried, leaning on the shovel.

He had dug an 8ft x 3ft hole all afternoon. It was now 5:56pm, almost time for dinner.

Dash quickly stored the shovel back into the garage and went to wash his hands. On the way, he bumped into Violet again.

"Uh, Dash-" Violet started but he interrupted.

"If you're here to scorn about something, you can leave." Dash said roughly.

"It's not that-" She began.

"Then what?" Dash asked.

"It has to do with your-"

"Oh no, not the usual string of insults!"

"No, Dash-"

"Violet, I've got a lot of things to do-"

"Look!"

Violet held up a mirror and Dash looked at himself. Right on his head was a pile of dirt. "Oh,"

"Trying out for a new look, eh?" Violet smirked and left.

"Argh!" Dash dunked his head in cold water.

"Violet, where's Dash?" Helen asked at the dinner table.

"Washing his hair," Violet replied, sticking her fork into the usual meatloaf they ate.

"Why?" Helen inquired.

"He tried to live like a dog," Was all Violet said.

Dash finally got rid of the mud and went to eat dinner.

"Hi mom, hi dad, bye Violet," Dash said.

"Dash!" Helen cried.

"What?" Dash asked.

"Oh never mind," Helen rolled her eyes.

There was silence at the table. Helen was trying to feed Jack-Jack, Violet was jabbing her fork at her meatloaf, Bob was reading the newspaper (as usual) and Dash was picking at his lettuce.

Helen sighed. "Bob,"

"What?" He asked, not looking up from his paper.

"How many times do I have to say this, do not read the newspaper when eating!" Helen put down Jack-Jack's spoon and picked up her fork.

"Ok," Bob continued to read the newspaper. Helen groaned and ate her own portion of food.

After supper, Dash rushed into his room and brought out all his stuff he had hidden in his closet.

"I'd better put all this in the backyard." Dash ran at triple speed, moving all the stuff from his room.

"I'm going out mom; I'll be back at 11:00. Just need to pick up something from E's." Violet called out from the front door.

"And where on earth are you-" But Violet was already out the door before Helen could finish.

"Kids," Helen muttered under her breath.

**Note:** Whatcha think? Yup, the next chapter gonna have the BIG hit!


End file.
